


The Alternate Life

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	The Alternate Life

The lecturer was droning on and had been for the past hour. Sam sighed and stared over at Jess, who was also bored. Sam smiled at her and continued doodling in his notebook, thinking about their date night. He’d planned for them to go to the movies and to a restaurant, before they go home and spend the night cuddling. This lecture felt like it forever, literally. It was Sam’s second lecture of the day, but it was Jess’ only lecture of the day. Sam was jealous that after this, Jess could go back home and chill out, or sleep. Sam focused his attention back to the lecture.   
‘Blah blah police blah blah illegal’ Sam thinks.   
  
“Everyone put their hands up” John shouted.   
“John?!” Sam exclaimed.   
“Shut up” John shouted. He locked the door to lecture the hall and pointed the gun to the lecturer.   
“John…calm down” Sam said softly, with his hands in the air. Jess was staring at Sam, with worried eyes as he stood up and walked towards the man in the room.   
“Calm down…” Sam muttered. John pointed the gun to Sam.   
“You don’t know what I’m going through” John growled.   
“I do John; you lost your wife; your best friend and your life. I get it, I really do. I miss mom too, a lot. But this isn’t you John, you need to put the gun down…Dad” Sam spoke softly, letting his hands fall. He saw tears falling from John’s eyes. Sam felt John fall into his arms, causing Sam to wrap his arms around him.   
“I’m so sorry Sam, I’m such a failure as a father” John cried.   
“Dad, you’re doing a fine job caring for us, I mean look at Dean, he worships you. You are his hero, he wouldn’t want this” Sam whispered, watching as Jess slowly made her way towards them. Sam was confused, Jess wouldn’t tell anyone that they were dating, so what is she doing?   
“Hey babe” Jess muttered, kissing Sam softly.   
“Hey” Sam smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist.   
“Jesus Sam” The lecturer exclaimed.   
“Everyone gets the rest of the day off” The lecturer called, earning cheers from the class.   
“Sam, can I talk to you, in private” The lecturer asked. Sam nodded and kissed the top of Jess’ head before following his lecturer.    
“How did you know what to do?” The lecturer asked.   
“He’s my dad, I’m gonna know how to calm him down” Sam responded.   
“Fair enough, well someone is going to want to speak to you, probably Crowley” The lecturer explained.   
“The Dean?!” Sam exclaimed.   
“Well yeah, you stopped a hostage situation, very few people have the ability to do that” The lecturer continued. Sam merely shrugged .   
“He can come to my house if he wants me” Sam mutters, before walking over to Jess and John.   
“Hey” Sam mutters before wrapping his arms around Jess’ waist and kissing her passionately, Jess’ hands sliding to Sam’s cheek and back.   
“Dad!” Dean called from the door.   
“Oh Jesus fucking Christ” Sam sighed.   
“I’m going home so yeah, leave me out of it” Sam said as he grabbed his bag and slid his notebook into it. He slid the bag onto his back before walking over to Jess and taking her bag in his hand, holding her hand in his other one.   
“Ready?” He asked. Sam and Jess walked back to John.   
“You have my number, if you need me just ring me” Sam explained, hugging John tightly.   
“Yeah…thanks Sammy” John muttered, wiping his eyes.  
“Dean” Sam said, barely acknowledging his brother. Ever since Dean had flirted with Jess and tried to rape her, Sam has held a huge hatred towards him.   
“Sammy, look, I’m so sorry for what I did” Dean apologised, trying to get to Sam.   
“Dean, fuck off! I don’t want to see you, Sam doesn’t want to see you and no one wants you here so why don’t you just fuck off” Jess growled, connecting her hand with Sam’s.   
“Guys please…” Dean cried.   
“Dean don’t, just leave them, they obviously don’t want to speak to you” John said, wrapping an arm around Dean’s shoulders. Sam and Jess walked to the door and unlocked it before walking out of the lecture hall towards their house.

  
“I don’t think I’m up for tonight Jess, seeing John has brought back all of the memories of y’know…everything” Sam explained, kissing Jess' cheek.   
“Hey, it’s fine honestly, we can spend the night watching Netflix with take-out” Jess smiled, rubbing her thumb in circles on the back of Sam’s hand.   
“Thanks…” Sam smiled as they turned a corner. They continued walking, Sam shifting the bag on his back and the one in his hand. They arrived at their house and entered.   
“I’m gonna change, you ordering take-out?” Sam asked, removing his shirt. He smirked as Jess starting salivating.   
“Oh hehe yeah sure” She responded, blushing. Sam smirked and removed his jeans before walking into their bedroom and grabbing his sweatpants. He slid them on before walking back out to Jess, who had the Just-Eat app open on her iPad.   
“What you want to eat?” Jess asked.   
“Uhm…where we ordering from? Chinese, Indian, Burger shop?” Sam asked, flopping on the sofa beside him.   
“Burger and Pizza Heaven according to the picture” Jess smiled, pointing to the picture of the shop’s logo.   
“Meat feast pizza then, but I’m sharing your fries” Sam responded with a smile.   
“Fair enough, so one meat feast, one ham and pineapple and a portion of fries” Jess explained as he ordered it.   
“Coke or Pepsi?” She asked.   
“Coke, obviously, and not that diet stuff that you drink” Sam smiled, kissing Jess softly. Jess opened the drinks menu and ordered diet and original cola.   
“$11.50 it’ll cost” Jess responded.   
“Sounds good” Sam smiling, watching as Jess hit the order button.   
“Well I’m going to change out of these shorts” Jess finished, standing up.   
“Alright” Sam said, flicking the television on. Jess came back two minutes later in Sam’s sweatpants and hoodie.   
“Damn” Sam smiled, pulling Jess onto the sofa beside him. Sam wrapped an arm around Jess and smiled as she relaxed into his chest.   
  
The pair turned to the TV and watched the daily news, disturbed by a knock on the door.   
“That’s not gonna be the pizza, is it? We only ordered it like five minutes ago” Sam asked, confused.   
“Nah, off you go” Jess smiled, pushing Sam up. Sam sighed but stood up and walked to the door.   
“Crowley?” Sam asked. Jess launched upwards, looking at the doorway.   
“Come in” Sam invited, slightly uncomfortable.   
“So Sam…how are you feeling?” Crowley asked, sitting on a chair.   
“Uhm…fine thanks” Sam responded, sitting beside Jess, who quickly laid her head in his lap. Sam slowly carded his fingers through Jess’ hair as Crowley began speaking.   
“Your lecturer, Castiel Milton, has contacted me about the incident which occurred today” Crowley started.   
“And he informed me of what you did and how calm you were during the incident” He continued.   
“Well in all fairness, he’s my father” Sam responded.   
“Yeah, but still you essentially stopped him from killing 25 students and a lecturer. And we have since found out he had a bomb with him” Crowley explained.   
“And for that, the police have contact me, and they’ve offered you a job as a negotiator for the California section” Crowley finished.   
“And also, as a university, we’ve decided to purchase you both a holiday to Paris and Rome” Crowley added.   
“Really?” Sam asked, smiling.   
“He had a bomb?” Jess asked.   
“Yeah, but thanks to Sam, nothing major happened and everyone is fine, just a little shook up. The person who’s most injured is the person who’s head he had a gun pointed to, Gabriel Novak, and we are providing him with the support networks” Crowley explained.   
“Sweet” Sam smiled, kissing Jess softly.   
“Well I’m going to let you get on with your night. I will need you to come to my office tomorrow though” Crowley explained, standing up.   
“Okay fair enough” Sam smiled. He also stood up and led Crowley to the door, as the pizza man came to the door. Sam grabbed his wallet and pulled out the correct change and took the pizzas and cola, handing it to Jess.   
“Well I’ll see you later Crowley” Sam said before closing the door. Sam turned back to Jess and slipped into the spare bedroom. He grabbed the small box from under his pillow and slid it into his pocket before walking out with Jess.   
“Sweet” Sam smiled as he grabbed his pizza box and a hand full of fries, before putting them in the centre of the pizza. Sam sat on the sofa and waited a minute before watching as Jess walked out and sat on the sofa. Sam took a deep breath and laid his pizza on the table for later. He stood up and dropped to one knee before pulling the box from his pocket, opening it to reveal a silver ring.   
“W-will you m-marry me?” Sam asked, stuttering. Jess jumped into Sam’s arms and kissed him passionately, slipping the ring onto her finger.   
“I love you” Sam muttered, hugging her passionately.   
“And I love you too” Jess responded, kissing Sam’s cheek.   
“I can’t wait to tell my mom and dad the good news!” Jess cried happily.   
“FaceTime them, they can see me too” Sam explained, smiling widely. Jess smiled and reached for her iPad, placing her pizza box beside Sam’s. She opened the FaceTime option and clicked her mom and dad’s number.   
“Jess?” They asked.   
“Sam proposed” Jess said happily, showing her mom and dad the ring.   
“Oh my god! Honey that’s amazing” Jess’ mom smiled.   
“We’ll be on our way tomorrow to see you both” Jess’ father said softly.   
“Okay sweet” Jess smiled. “Excuse me a minute” Sam muttered before wandering over to the bathroom. When Sam returned a few minutes later, he saw the iPad back on the table and Jess smiling widely.   
“My dad’s so happy y’know, I’m the first one of my siblings to get engaged and he really wants to walk me down the aisle. I mean, since he got cancer, he doesn’t think he has long left and this just…this is perfect” Jess cries, hugging Sam.   
“I know. I’d planned to do it today already, because I know you want your father walk you down the aisle and therefore that with the fact of what happened earlier, that just made me realise how much you mean to me and I need you in my life” Sam explained, kissing Jess passionately.   
“Wanna watch a movie or just head up to bed?” Jess asked,  
“Could do both” Sam offered.   
“Cuddle while watching a movie?” Sam explained. Sam wrapped his arms around Jess and lifted her bridal style before carrying her up to their bedroom, where he laid her on the bed and knelt over her, kissing her passionately. They spent the night cuddling but didn’t watch a movie. They spooned on the bed, until about 11pm, when they fell asleep in each other’s embrace.   
  
The next day when Jess’ parents arrived after college, Sam had showered and shaved to make himself look presentable, and not like a tramp.   
“Does he look after you?” Jess’ father asked, looking between them as Sam held Jess hand softly.   
“Yes dad” Jess sighed, resting her head on Sam’s chest.   
“How often do you guys have intercourse?” Jess’ father continued.   
“Dad?!” Jess exclaimed.   
“Mr Moore, we haven’t actually done it yet. I’m waiting for the right time in my life and I don’t want to force Jess into anything” Sam responded, kissing the top of Jess’ head.   
“Good lad” Jess’ father responded. Sam smiled and rubbed small circles onto Jess’ back.   
“When do you plan to have the wedding?” Jess’ mom asked.   
“Uh…I don’t know” Sam responded, looking down at Jess. Sam heard his phone start ringing. “  
Excuse me” He said, moving so he was able to answer his phone.   
“What do you want Dean?” Sam asked, moving into the kitchen so that Jess didn’t hear the call.   
“Honestly? I want to know why I wasn’t informed that my baby brother is engaged” Dean asked.   
“First of all, I’m not your brother, not anymore. And second, I wasn’t planning to tell you cos you’re an ass” Sam responded, angrily.   
“Sammy?” Jess asked.   
“Goodbye Dean” Sam said, cutting off Dean’s response. He ended the call and gripped the counter, trying to hold his anger back.   
“Sammy” Jess said softly. Sam turned into Jess’ embrace and cried into her shoulder.   
“It’s Dean, he keeps…wants…he still calls me his ‘baby brother’” Sam explained.   
“Isn’t that what he called you when he…did that stuff to you?” Jess asked. Sam weakly nodded and wiped his eyes.   
“C’mon, we better go back out there” Sam said weakly, voice breaking.   
“Nope, it’s getting late now anyway so I’ll cook a meal and you can go do whatever, but don’t do anything stupid again, or I will hurt him more than I plan to” Jess smiled.   
“I’m just gonna go listen to some music” Sam sighed, kissing Jess’ cheek softly before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs, where he put a Rise Against CD into the player and listened to them until he heard a knock at the door downstairs. Sam stood at the top of the stairs, where he was able to see the door as Jess went to answer it.   
  
“Dean?!” Jess exclaimed, looking up the stairs to Sam.   
“Hey baby boy” Dean said.   
“Get out Dean, we don’t want you here” Jess argued, trying to push Dean away.   
“Sammy may not, but sweetheart, _you_ do” Dean smirked, trying to flirt with Jess.   
“Who is it honey?” Jess’s father called. He walked towards the door where he saw Dean.   
“Daddy, this is the asshole who raped me” Jess explained, watching the anger build in her father’s eyes, along with the fear in Dean’s.   
“This is Dean?” He asked. Sam walked down the stairs to Jess, where he wrapped an arm around her.   
“Yep. Dean Winchester” Sam responded.   
“Your name is Winchester” Jess’ mother pointed out.   
“We’re only related by name, after what he did to Jess…and me, I refuse to acknowledge him” Sam explained.   
“Did to you? You enjoyed it” Dean argued.   
“Yes Dean, I clearly enjoyed you raping me so much that I nearly killed myself” Sam responded. He slammed the door shut before turning back to his future parents in law.   
“I’m sorry you had to see him and hear that” He apologised.   
“Ah it’s alright. I wanted to see the asshole who hurt my Jessie” Jess’ father said, ruffling her hair. Sam smiled as they sat at the table.   
“I love you” Sam whispered, kissing Jess’ cheek softly before they began to eat their meal.   
  
That night, when Sam awoke from a nightmare with a shout; Jess laid him back down and began drawing swirls on his chest with her finger as they talked until well into the morning, when they heard Jess’ father singing in the shower. Because that’s their life, John didn’t chase the people that killed his wife, instead he let the police do their job. And Sam got his apple pie life that he deserves.


End file.
